


Warnings of Trust

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [15]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Controlled Orgasms, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgasms, Prolongued Orgasms, Sex, Slash, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of sex, House decides to strangle Chase.</p><p>The Australian doesn't mind- but a little warning would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith (She has a brilliant mind)

It was like a flash of white hot iron, zapping in harsh diagonals through his body, that had his toes curling, hips bucking, back arching, hands clenching into silk sheets, eyes fluttering shut. "Oh god..." he hissed through gritted teeth, gasping for air as House plunged into him again, with just as much power and more depth. "Oh god!" He cried, he was close, so close, and then he felt House's hands close firmly around his throat, this thumbs pushing down on the two pulse points, cutting off the oxygenated blood. Chase's eyes snapped up, to look at House with wide and panicked eyes.

"Hey," House soothed from above him "It's okay. You're okay. I've got you." And he never let up on that delicious thrusting.

As Chase's vision blurred around the edges, there was a moment of panic, he could feel his air supply being cut off, and he choked for air desperately, but House's specialised hands weren't letting him get any. He struggled, trying to throw the older man off, but he was too weak, House leaned down to kiss him forcefully, beard scratching his cheeks. House's lips felt too warm, because Chase's were cold. And then with a thrust right across his prostrate.

Chase came.

Body spasming, muscles contracting and relaxing against his will, he hadn't even realised he was still hard, but as he came, House removed his hands, and rich, beautiful, oxygenated blood cells rushed to his brain, and it made him moan lowly as it forced more come out of him, another fierce wave of arousal and pure pleasure crashed down around him. He shouted, unsure of what he was saying, chest heaving, and he was dimly aware of House shooting his load deep inside him. 

House rolled off him, and pulled Chase to his side, arm encircling his waist tightly other hand smoothing through Chase's hair, who was shuddering beside him. "Hey," House whispered softly "You're shaking,"

"I thought you-" Chase coughed, throat aching "-you hated sta-stating the o-obvious,"

"No talking," House whispered, pulling Chase on top of him, rocking him back and forth and kissing his forehead, he whispered low into his ear "That was auto-erotic asphyxiation, okay? I wanted to try it out, you were never in any danger," he smirked slightly "I'm an excellent doctor,"

Chase hid his smile by nuzzling into House's neck "I panicked, but I wasn't scared," he admitted, "What does that mean?"

"It means you trust me," House whispers, he kisses Chase's neck "I'll never do it long enough to cause brain damage, wouldn't wanna hurt that pretty little organ," 

Chase lets out a shuddering breath, but he was fine now, recovering from the shock "You could have asked me. I would have said yes. A little warning wouldn't have hurt."

"Interesting," House pulled back to examine Chase's flushed face "Your accent is more pronounced after I've strangled you." Chase rolled his eyes, and House grinned "I wanted to see if you trusted me."

"Dear lord," Chase laughs, rolling off House to draw up the silk sheets "Normal couples just do the falling game. I fall, and trust you to catch me."

"That's stupid." House grumbled, shuffling down and resting his head on an Egyptian cotton pillows, he snuggled down "Everything in this apartment is ridiculously expensive."

"Sorry," Chase murmured sincerely "When you move in, everything will even out."

"Ouch." House rolled his eyes sarcastically "Anyway, you should move in with me."

"What?! I have the bigger apartment-"

"That doesn't cater for the disabled. Your elevator is always out of order."

"I can pay to have it fixed, I'll get a personal doorm-" Chase as cut off by a pair of rough, but gentle lips. He went limp, dazed and happy. "M'kay," he grinned like a kid "We'll do what you want,"

House smiled fondly "You do anything after a kiss, stupid," he ruffled Chase's hair "I'll move in as soon as the elevators fixed. Wilson will move my stuff in."

"Oh, that was nice of him to offer."

"Yeah...offer..."

Chase yawned, eyes drifting shut "Next time, I'll strangle you," 

House chuckled "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys so much- any prompt you want, and it's yours :))


End file.
